<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conferre by Dialuci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885405">Conferre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialuci/pseuds/Dialuci'>Dialuci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lanternes of Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lucifer / Michael is the ship that gives it the m/m rating DON'T WORRY, Lucifer Acquires His Siblings, M/M, Original Character(s), other archangels are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialuci/pseuds/Dialuci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="big"><br/><b>Conferre:</b><br/></span><br/><b><br/>Verb</b><br/><span class="small"><br/><i>voice: irregular</i><br/></span><br/>Definitions:<br/>1. <i>to bring together, to carry, to convey</i><br/>2. <i>to collect, to gather, to compare</i><br/>3. <i>to direct, to aim</i><br/>4. <i>to unite, to add</i><br/>Lucifer is given his siblings by Their Father. Except for one, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Asmodeus (Shall we date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Beelzebub (Shall we date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Belphegor (Shall we date: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Leviathan (Shall we date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall we date?: Obey Me!)/Archangel Michael (Shall we date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lanternes of Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conferre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo guys! I wrote this out and thought I'd share it. This work is written with these headcanons of mine in mind: found <a href="https://canonlucidia.tumblr.com/post/190640517773/angelic-hierarchy-the-angel-sovereign">here</a> and <a href="https://canonlucidia.tumblr.com/post/190638411920/assorted-headcanons-for-lanternes-of-light-au">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer does not know how old he is when he is introduced to Mammon. It was a time before age, before years and centuries and millennia. He remembers being young, or at least he remembers </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was young, but beyond that… His age has always been measured in relative notions--he is oldest of his siblings, one of the oldest of this era of Angels in fact. Father had told him so when Lucifer had come into existence, blinking and blinded by His radiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Mammon, Lucifer gauged his age against Michael, who he came a few days before, and Uriel, who came before Lucifer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their Father had called Lucifer away from his studying--learning to write was certainly presenting itself as a challenge with only books as a teacher, but he felt he was making spectacular progress all things considered--and to his side, where he was presented with--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Mammon,” His Father spoke softly, guiding forward a small angel with the widest blue eyes and roundest cheeks Lucifer had ever seen. “From this point onward, he is your younger brother. Love him as I love you, teach him as I have taught you. He is both your responsibility and your reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was utterly and instantly transfixed--a brother! No other angel had such a thing! It filled him with a sort of joy he’d rarely known outside of besting Gabriel at letters, or outpacing Chammuel in the field. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried. In his heart, it was swiftly decided that Mammon was a precious thing, his very own little brother, an amazing gift from their Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon,” Lucifer repeated as gentle and awed as he felt in the moment, stepping forward with one hand outstretched to the new fledgling. “Come with me. I am Lucifer, and I will take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Leviathan came soon after, Lucifer can at least recall. Mammon was just old enough to dress himself, though not old enough to stop running off every time something caught his eye. Mammon had an appreciation for beauty in a way that Lucifer had not ever stopped to consider-- the way that the sunlight refracted off of the opalescent pillars of the library, the way dew clung like little stars to the cupped petals of flowers, Mammon saw all these things and gave immediate chase so that he might immortalize them in his young mind. It was endlessly endearing, yes, but also the beginning of a fraught relationship in which Lucifer wanted Mammon by his side, and Mammon seemed to want to be anywhere but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to care for his little brother if he insisted on going off on his own?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had teased him in his rough mannered way that Father was using Lucifer as a trial run for His decisions. Lucifer had laughed at him then--because Michael was his closest friend, and he knew that he’d only meant to lighten up the mood, no matter how much the thought worried Lucifer in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the same, Lucifer was called to their Father’s chamber, certain he would be scolded for his poor management of Mammon. Hands clasped together and head hung low, Lucifer waited for the lecture to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, came:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raise your head, my child, and receive your second brother.” His Father had sounded so amused at the time, so kind. “You needn’t look so sorrowful, having done nothing wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Father had gestured to his side, where another fledgling stood, half hidden by their Father, peering out from behind Him like a wary rabbit. Lucifer’s heart filled full to bursting--not only for the relief, but for the great tenderness he could already feel unfolding in his breast for his new, timid little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is called Leviathan, and I entrust him to you, my child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had crouched down then, mustering the most gentle expression he could, hand held out in entreaty. “Come then, Leviathan. I am Lucifer, and I will take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lucifer had only just taken his post of Angel Sovereign when their family was gifted with Asmodeus. He had been concerned about his ability to meet his Father’s expectations as head of the newly appointed Archangel council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not as if he did not trust his Father’s judgement of ability--Michael, Uriel, Jophiel, Chammuel, Zadkiel, Gabriel, and Raphael had all been assigned apt positions which played off their strengths and diminished their weaknesses, but for Lucifer to be given the position as their leader… Of course he was proud, how could he not be? It’s only that in that time Lucifer had realized that the higher one climbs, the farther they can subsequently fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had promised himself the night of his initiation that he would simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>not fail</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His duties at the time were overwhelming. He and his archangels were admittedly struggling with the weight of their tasks-- having to recreate an entire system for a civilization to function from the remnants of a fallen realm was not an easy feat. At the time, Lucifer’s responsibilities had felt as vast as the sky and numerous as the stars above, and just as impossible for his shoulders to bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Lucifer feared that He was only setting Lucifer up to make some sort of egregious mistake. Everything felt as if it were a test, some kind of trial where Lucifer must perform well enough in to prove that he wasn’t a mistake, that he was a creation their Father could take </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride in</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was a comfort to him then, all stolen kisses and interwoven fingers, heads bent together in the quiet blue hours of the early morning before the rest of the flock awoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He’d called Lucifer, cupped his face and smiled so bright he could rival the sun. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You could never disappoint Him. You’re the Morning Star, you’re not meant to fall, only rise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those worries were washed away when Lucifer arrived in their Father’s chambers, only to be handed the clinging form of yet another fledgling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your next brother,” Their Father said by way of explanation. As if Lucifer wasn’t familiar with this transaction by now. “Asmodeus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus clung to Lucifer with watery eyes the color of Sunsets and Lucifer, without a shred of hesitation, dropped a soft kiss to his forehead. “Hush now little one, don’t cry. I am Lucifer, and I will take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lucifer had only just grown used to their newest addition when he was called to their Father once more. Mammon was an indispensable help with Asmodeus and Leviathan, often offering to fill in and watch the younger two when Lucifer found himself too otherwise occupied. The notion stung at first--not being capable enough to complete his duties as Angel Sovereign </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> care for his family--but dulled with time and frequency. Lucifer could trust Mammon--reliable, sweethearted, joyful Mammon. Truly, their Father was wise in having him as the second born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would need to rely on him further in the coming days, it would seem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Lucifer blinked at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pair</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fledglings at his Father’s feet, not quite balking, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> two was excessive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had only just received his second sibling (for which Lucifer had been teasing him endlessly, and has received many interesting ‘rebukes’ in response)--certainly there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> angels prepared enough to take on two small ones?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had no more conceived of the thought before he banished it. The little ones weren’t much alike in stature, but they shared the same sweet eyes, and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His heart was stolen before he even had the time to process it. “I see.” Is all he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Father chuckled and stepped away from the twins. “The one to the right is Beelzebub, and to the left is Belphegor. I trust you know what is expected of you by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub looks up at him with his fingers in his mouth, and Belphegor yawned and rubbed muzzily at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Lucifer stooped to scoop them both into his arms--Beelzebub on one hip, Belphegor on the other. “There now, all settled. Don’t fret, I am Lucifer, and I will take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lilith was a sudden gift, given to him not by his Father, but by another angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Angel Sovereign, have mercy,” They begged--Lucifer has long since forgotten their face, their name, too many painful millennia have passed--thrusting the fledgling child up toward him in supplication. “I cannot care for her. I am not ready--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are defying our Father,” Lucifer had said with no little amount of reprimand in his tone, but kept himself as mild as possible out of deference to the miraculously sleeping child. The hour was late, and Lucifer still being in his office at this time was both an increasing reality and an unfortunate one… Much to both Lucifer’s and Michael’s ire. “You will be punished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Angel Sovereign. Please--” He raised a hand for their silence and received it, standing and crossing the short distance to ease the sleeping fledgling into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith, My Liege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dismissed. Expect to be called on for Zadkiel’s judgement tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel fled, leaving Lucifer alone save for Lilith cradled close in his arms. His fury could wait--Lilith stirred, softly whimpering in her no doubt troubled slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s alright now. I’m here, I have you, little Lilith. I am Lucifer, and I will take care of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, you can find me at <a href="http://canonlucidia.tumblr.com">@canonlucidia</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>